banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Mystery
Spells Revelations Army of Darkness (Su) Whenever you cast a summon monster spell and summon a creature that normally has the celestial or fiendish template, you can instead summon it with the shadow creature template. This revelation counts as having the Spell Focus (conjuration) feat for the purpose of meeting the prerequisites of the Augment Summoning feat, as well as any feat that lists Augment Summoning as a prerequisite Cloak of Darkness (Su) You conjure a cloak of shadowy darkness that grants you a +4 armor bonus and a +2 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +2. You can use this cloak for 1 hour per day per oracle level. The duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Dark Secrets (Su) You learn the hidden secrets surrounding the casting of shadow spells. You can add a number of spells from the sorcerer/wizard spell list equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1, maximum equal to half your oracle level) to your spell list and your list of spells known as divine spells. These have a spell level equal to their sorcerer/wizard spell level. You can add only illusion spells from the shadow subschool or spells with the darkness descriptor to your list of spells known in this manner. Each time you gain an oracle level after taking this revelation, you can choose to replace one of these spells for a new appropriate spell on the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Living Shadow (Sp) Your body dissolves, and you become a living shadow. This ability functions as gaseous form. At 14th level, this ability functions as shadow body instead, except you also gain DR 10/magic and become immune to poison, sneak attacks, and critical hits as if also using gaseous form. You can use this ability a number of minutes per day equal to your oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 7th level to choose this revelation. Pierce the Shadows (Su) The shadows step aside from your baleful gaze, affording you sight in even the deepest darkness. You gain darkvision 60 feet. If you already have darkvision, increase your existing darkvision by 60 feet instead. At 11th level, you can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even in absolute darkness or the darkness created by a deeper darkness spell. Shadow Armament (Su) You can create a quasi-real simple or martial masterwork weapon appropriate for your current size. You are considered proficient with this weapon. The first time you hit a creature with this weapon, that creature can attempt a Will save to disbelieve; failure means the weapon deals damage normally, while success means the creature takes only 1 point of damage from the weapon’s attacks. The weapon deals only 1 point of damage to objects. At 3rd level, and again at 11th level and 19th level, the weapon gains a cumulative +1 enhancement bonus. At 7th level, the weapon gains either the frost or keen weapon special ability, chosen when the weapon is created. These abilities don’t function against a target that succeeds at its Will save. At 15th level, the weapon deals minimum damage (as if it had rolled a 1 on each of its damage dice) against targets that succeed at their saves instead of 1 point of damage. You can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to your oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. The weapon disappears after 1 round if it leaves your grasp. Shadow Mastery (Su) Whenever you cast an illusion spell from the shadow subschool, increase the strength of such spells by 1% per oracle level you have. You must be at least 7th level to choose this revelation. Shadow Projection (Su) You infuse your life force and psyche into your shadow, causing it to separate from your body and act as an independent creature. This ability functions as shadow projection except as follows. Your shadow has the outsider type and the phantom subtype instead of the undead type. As a result, this ability does not have the evil descriptor and your shadow cannot be turned or affected as undead (though it can be affected as an outsider). You can use this ability for a number of hours per day equal to half your oracle level. These hours don’t need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-hour increments. Your shadow’s hit points are not replenished between uses, although your shadow can be healed in the same manner as any other outsider. When this ability isn’t in use, any healing done to you also heals your shadow for an equal amount. You must be at least 7th level to choose this revelation. Stealth Mastery (Ex) You gain Skill Focus (Stealth). At 8th level, you gain Signature Skill (Stealth), even if you don’t meet the feat’s prerequisites. At 16th level, you gain the hide in plain sight shadowdancer class feature. Wings of Darkness (Su) As a swift action, you can manifest a set of translucent, inky wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. At 11th level, you can use these wings to fly as if with overland flight once per day. Used in this way, the ability lasts for up to 1 hour per level, and counts as your total use of this ability for the day. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelation Shadow Essence (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, your body becomes permanently suffused with the essence of the Shadow Plane. You gain regeneration 5 while in dim light or darkness and immunity to cold, critical hits, and sneak attacks. Your regeneration is suppressed while in any level of illumination brighter than dim light. In addition, any spells you cast of the shadow subschool or with the darkness descriptor are automatically enlarged without affecting their spell level. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited